


Nom de nom

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Le testament de William S. - prépublication, Spoilers, for names' sake
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Cette fois-ci, Mortimer réagit trop tôt, mais c'est explicable





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [For Names' Sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935819) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



  
_"Mais que dit la suite ? Il faut trouver la deuxième énigme, vite..."_

  
Archéologue amateur et féru d'Histoire, Mortimer devrait savourer chacun des instants de la lecture de ces vieilles pages, mais c'est sans patience qu'il interrompt les commentaires d'Elisabeth. Bien sûr, plus tard, il repensera à chacun des mots pour les apprécier, mais sur l'instant il veut oublier les sentiments que cette lecture a éveillé en lui.

  
Celui qui prédomine est la jalousie la plus noire. Dans ce monde aux règles trop strictes et aux états civils fixés, il ne peut comme le Poète obéir au désir de son coeur : faire que pour toujours soient associés les noms de Blake et Mortimer.


End file.
